Deadly Beauty
by SblakWritesThings
Summary: Jake loves Diamond Migem so much, his heart can burst. However, when Dia gets her hands on this lipstick that is proven deadly, Jake has to gather up his courage to save her, before she uses it (without looking dumb of course XD). Will Jake save Dia and hopefully live happily ever after, or will there no any happy ending? Rated T because they're in 9th grade. No inappropiate stuff.
1. Jake's Crush

_(A/N Hey everybody! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys like it! I know, I know, the chapters aren't so long. But I hope as I progress, it will become better! Some fanfic writers have like 1,000 words in their chapters, like raydoesminecraft. Well anyways, enough of the small talk, let's get moving!)_

"Still trailing after Diamond, aren't you Jake?" Jake bounced at the sound of Mark's voice.

"Shh, shut up!" Jake hissed. They were hiding behind a couple of bushes near the park. Jake Logwood was utterly and hopelessly in love with Diamond Migem. Ever since third grade Jake would drool at the sight of Diamond. Nobody was stuck liking a person for this long. And here he is still crushing on Diamond in ninth grade and staring at her undercover.

"C'mon," Mark urged. "Let's go do something ELSE, I'm sooo bored!" Mark dramatically lied back on the summer grass.

"Ffffine," Jake replied still keeping his sight on Dia. "Let's go to Crappé," Mark giddily led Jake out of the bushes where he had been the last hour and galloped to the Crappé.

"Hey Jake! Where have you been bro?" Mike bro hugged him as they arrived.

"Ummm, studying for a test!" Jake lied. "How's the school work going?"

"Mr. Hazra is HAZARDOUS and so annoying. Today we are going to be learning about algebra and tomorrow we are going to be learning about pre caculas! Yepperdoodle loodle loo!" Mike remarked, his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not surprised Mike, a person like you would have a hard time catching up, probably that's why you don't have a girlfriend yet," Mark replied calmly.

"Oooooooh, snap! That is frozen!" Jake hollered. People around them started giving them that-boy-is-cray-cray looks coming in all shapes and sizes. "Sooooo, um did you guys finish homework yet?" Before Mike or Mark answered, Diamond and her friends walked through the door.

"Oh look there's the jewel sisters. Dia, Ruby, Sapphire!" Mike snickered quietly. "Uh, Jake?" Jake was staring off into space at Diamond, daydreaming.

"What!" Jake woke up instantly. "What happened?!"

"Well, you were staring off into space... Again," Mark teased pointing at Jake.

"Very funny, Mark. Anyways, I have to go, see you guys on the 'morrow!" Jake excused himself quickly, because he did not want to make a fool of himself in front of Dia.

"Why so soon?" asked Mike disappointedly, pouting like a three year old.

"Um, i have a big project to be done!" Jake laughed nervously trying to avoid any further embarrassment.

"Yeah rrrrrrrrright. See ya later," Mike waved his hand as if to shoo a bug. Jake briskly walked out of the door trying to keep his eyes on the floor.

_(A/N Sooooo thats the first chapter! Stay tuned for more! XD)_


	2. Morning Mayhem

"COME ON JAKE THE BUS IS COMING!" Jake's mom called/screamed. A new day has begun on a Friday and Jake was still off in dreamland . "COME HERE IN 10 MIN OR YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"Mmph," Jake rolled out of bed and hit the floor. "Ooooow, COMING MOM!" He sluggishly jumped up and into the bathroom. Ten minutes later he galloped down the stairs fully dressed, with one sock on his foot. He poured a bowl of Sugar Crunch™ and dumped a carton of milk in it.

"Come on Jake! Hup two three four. There is only five minutes until the bus comes!" Jake's mom pressed.

"Okay okay, don't lose your head," Jake mumbled under mounds of cereal piling up in his mouth.

"What did you say?" Jake's mom asked suspiciously.

"Uh, I have a science quiz today and I plan to get an A!" He lied.

"Good to hear that," His mom replied. Jake quickly finished his breakfast, grabbed his backpack, and headed out the door.

"Ugh, the bus is already here," He sucked on a huge amount of breath and sprinted towards to the moving bus. "WAIT! WAIT!" He hollered as the last person boarded the bus. He got on just as the doors were about to close. "And that," He muttered sarcastically to himself as he took a seat, "Is my morning routine," He sighed breathlessly.

_(A/N So sorry, this chapter is really short even for me, butttttt (lol) it will get a little better once the drama happens)_


	3. Mysterious Diamond

Jake slugged through the day as usual. He is not what you call the smarty pants of the age, but he isn't one of the D students. Yes, he sometimes gets As, however, his report card consists of Bs and there are some Cs sprinkled in there. But, today was different.

"Okay class, today we are taking a pop quiz!" Mrs. Flora announced. Mrs. Flora is Jake's science teacher and she is big on quizzes and tests. The whole class groaned. They were learning about the human body and they preferred not to think about it often.

"Double groan, ugh," Jake stared at his graded pop quiz that had a big fat F on top with a note, see me after school. He stuffed it into his backpack and headed out to the next class of the treacherous day (so far).

Jake felt so good to have the sunshine on his skin as he walked home when school let out. As usual he tried to follow Dia as much as possible. Jake was not a stalker because he was just following her into her neighborhood, since they lived in the same one. Too bad, Mike or Mark didn't walk with him on the long road home. But strangely, Dia took a different route. She took the route to the old, abandoned shed in the community. Who knows what has been in that gloomy place? No activity, nothing was taken place in there. Even passing cars seemed to speed up their pace when they passed the route. Jake crept forward barely making any noise. Diamond opened the door oblivious to Jake watching her and stepped in.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Welcome, Diamond," The strange voice answered.

"Where is the thing you promised?" Diamond asked confidently.

"Ah yes my deluxe lip stick, very rare indeed. The best brand in the world. Only the richest people can afford this. Unfortunately, I made the deal with you yesterday at Crappé." The voice continued. Jake gasped. Something is fishy about this. He thought. Speaking of fish I wonder if we are going to have any for dinner. Off topic man, focus!

"Enough small talk," Diamond glared.

"Haha, yes, the money first. Then you can go on your own way with your lipstick," The voice's cackles sent chills down Jake's spine. It seemed to have the same effect on Dia.

"Um, I have it right here," Diamond quickly shoved 5 ten dollar bills into the darkness.

"Thank you, and here you go," The guy finally revealed himself. He was short and was a brunette. He gave the lipstick to Diamond and whispered, "Don't tell anybody of this, you understand?" Diamond nodded and quickly walked out of the creepy place and continued the normal route back to home. Before the guy disappeared again, Jake quickly got out his phone and snapped a picture. However, the picture was unclear and blurry. Only

faint details can be seen.

_(A/N Yay, another chappie out of the way! I guess you could say that some drama is happening right now. Feel free to leave any comments or questions!)_


End file.
